Mating Season (Hiatus)
by Icy Seabastial
Summary: Duel Monsters are unusual beings. They are categorized into Alphas and Omegas, and the more human-like ones have what's known as a 'Feral' side. When Dark Magician begins showing signs of his Feral side coming out, what will he do to find his mate? Semi-prequel to A Mother's Love. Warnings: Eventual Yaoi, lemon in later chapters, semi-Omegaverse, swearing.
1. The Beginning

**Hey y'all! Welcome to Mating Season! This is going to be a semi-prequel to A Mother's Love. The reason I say semi-prequel and not just prequel is because, while it does take place before A Mother's Love, it can also be read as it's own story. This story will contain another couple of headcanons for myself, one of which is that all human-like Duel Monsters (like the Dark Magician) have a "Feral" side that houses their most basic and wild instincts (this headcanon does not apply to Dragons, Beasts, Fiends, or any animal-based Duel Monster). The other headcanon I have is a variation of the Omegaverse AU, but in my headcanon it only affects Duel Monsters due to the large amounts of shadow magic they have and it doesn't affect human characters like Yugi and them. Hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing**

"How much longer Seto?" asked a young pre-teen with long black hair and onyx colored eyes. He looked over at the older brown-haired male in the room, the other male sitting at a desk and typing on a laptop, pausing slightly as his sapphire eyes looked at the onyx-eyed male. "Not long Mokuba... just a couple more adjustments to the code and then we can go home..." he said, turning back to his laptop.

Mokuba sighed and flopped back onto the couch that the brunette had in his office. "But I'm hungry!" he said, pouting. Kaiba chuckled as he finished up the coding he was doing. "Well, when we get home we'll have a big dinner, how about that?" he asked, closing his laptop. Mokuba immediately sat up and grinned. "Yeah! Let's go!" he said, jumping to his feet and following his brother out of the office to the elevator.

"Can we have chocolate parfaits for dessert!?" he asked, looking up at his brother eagerly. "I don't see why not... I'll ask the cook to make a couple for us to have after supper..." said Kaiba, giving his little brother a small smile. Mokuba's eyes lit up and his grin widened. Kaiba loved seeing his brother happy, even if it meant allowing the younger Kaiba to eat junkfood. The elevator soon opened and allowed the brothers to exit, the two heading to the front door of the KaibaCorp building.

"I'll call the limo and-" Mokuba started but Kaiba stopped him. "It's nice out... why don't we walk home? Just like old times?" asked Kaiba, smiling at his brother. Mokuba smiled and nodded, happily leading the way back to the Kaiba manor. However, about halfway there someone literally ran into Kaiba, knocking him and the runner to the ground. "Seto! Are you ok!?" Mokuba asked, panicking. Kaiba grunted as he sat up, sending a very cold glare to the blonde that was currently laying across his lap.

"Wheeler... GET. OFF." said the brunette, growling slightly. Joey looked up, then immediately got to his feet. "Shit! Sorry Kaiba! Here, let me-" the blonde flinched back as Kaiba slapped his hand away. "I don't need your help mutt..." he said, getting to his feet. Joey growled and glared at the brunette. "Listen here ya prick-!" He was immediately cut off when another brunette clamped his hand over his mouth.

"JOEY!" said the other brunette, smiling apologetically to the Kaiba brothers. "Sorry about that!" he said as a brunette girl and another male arrived. "Tristan, what's going on?" asked the shorter male, his amethyst eyes full of confusion. "Hey Yugi! Hey Téa!" said Mokuba, smiling. "Oh, hey Mokuba! Hey Kaiba!" said Yugi, smiling. "Hnn..." said Kaiba, crossing his arms. "Keep your mutt under control Yugi..." he said, glaring at the shorter teen.

"S-Sorry Kaiba, w-we were in a bit of a hurry... Duke invited us to play Dungeon Dice Monsters with him..." said Yugi, smiling sheepishly. "Whatever... just don't let it happen again..." Kaiba responded, pushing past them with Mokuba shooting them an apologetic look as he hurried to catch up. Joey managed to get out of Tristan's grip. "What was that for!? I can take 'im!" said Joey, sneering. "Cool it! We don't need you causing trouble!" said Téa, scolding him. "Let's go to Duke's game shop... we're already running a little late!" said Yugi, the others nodding and following him.

"There you guys are! You kept me waiting!" said Duke as the group ran up to him. "Sorry, had a run in with Kaiba..." said Tristan, panting. Duke nodded and led them into his game shop, though Joey noticed Yugi wasn't following "Yuge? You ok?" he asked, walking back over to his friend and noticing Yugi was looking at his Dark Magician card.

"Joey, something's wrong with my Dark Magician... My Millennium Puzzle is vibrating, as if sensing a disturbance with his magic..." he said, his free hand clutching the ancient Egyptian artifact around his neck that he had been allowed to keep after his duel with the spirit that had previously resided in it. "What do ya mean Yuge?" asked Joey, frowning. "I can't describe it... but I have a feeling we'll figure it out soon enough..." Yugi answered, frowning.

Meanwhile, in the realm of Duel Monsters, a certain amethyst-clad mage was sat curled up in his home, a temple-like building resembling those found in Ancient Egypt. "Master?" asked a soft voice, a blonde female mage in a blue and pink outfit hesitantly entering the room he was in, though she was held back slightly by a male with black markings on his blue skin, red eyes, and long black hair in a black leather outfit. "Easy Dark Magician Girl... he is beginning to exhibit signs of his Feral side..." said the blue-skinned male.

Dark Magician Girl frowned. "But Chaos... he's holed himself in here for two days now!" she said, worry in her voice. "I know, but there's nothing we can do... he needs to find a mate..." said Chaos, turning his attention to his fellow mage who was in the corner. "Let's leave him be for now... he's still in the early stages..." he said, gently leading Dark Magician Girl from the room so they could give the lavender-haired male some space.

Dark Magician lifted his head, looking over at the entrance of the room where his companions had just been. A growl escaped his throat and he gripped his head, feeling his Feral instincts trying to take over. He winced and moved his hands to look at them, his nails longer to the point they were beginning to look like claws. Another growl escaped him as he glanced in a nearby mirror, his normally icy blue eyes looking dragon-like and his teeth more like fangs.

He looked away and sneered. He didn't know what had happened in the human realm, but he knew that whatever it was, it was forcing his Feral side out into the open. _I thought I had this under control... I've not let it out since I was 16! I've had it held back for 5000 years!_ He thought, curling into a tighter ball as he could only think of one thing that would set off his Feral side. _My MaTe..._

**Done! Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	2. Close Call

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Mating Season! This one is definitely going to be a slow burn story. I know I've promised that in the past but this time I mean it. Let's see how Dark Magician will fair until he find his mate, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing**

Dark Magician slowly exited his home, looking around cautiously. Because his Feral side was trying to get out he had entered the Duel Monster equivalent of a heat, and he did not want the other Duel Monsters to know. He quickly cast a spell to hide his scent and quickly makes his way into the nearby town. He needed more scroll parchment and ink, and he knew he would eventually have to go out to get them.

He slowly walked through the town, looking through all of the stalls that were around. He bought what he needed, then decided to look around some more. Unfortunately, several Duel Monsters took notice of his slightly altered physical appearance due to his Feral side and one of them began following the mage. Dark Magician wasn't aware of being followed and decided to take a shortcut to the next street of the town, going through an alley.

He got about halfway when he was suddenly cut off by the Arkana Dark Magician. "Well well, look who we have here..." the red-clad mage said, smirking. Dark Magician's eyes narrowed. "What do you want Arkana?" he asked, growling slightly. Arkana chuckled as he approached his amethyst-clad counterpart. "Oh, I simply couldn't help but notice your new appearance~..." he said, making it seem he would pass the other mage before suddenly pinning the lavender-haired male to the wall of the alley.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." said Dark Magician, sneering at his silver-haired clone. "You can't hide things like this from me, _Mahad_~... Your Feral state is trying to come out~..." said Arkana, chuckling. "I thought you would know better than to be out in public in your currant state~..." said the red-clad mage, leaning closer to the ice-eyed male. Dark Magician growled and suddenly blasted his doppleganger away from him.

Arkana growled as he got up, watching as the other mage ran off. "You cannot hide forever Mahad! You'll have to mate with someone sooner or later!" he yelled, growling again. Mahad ignored him, continuing to run. He had to get somewhere safe, somewhere away from the other Duel Monsters. He immediately thought of one place in particular that was nearby and rushed in that direction, soon coming to a cottage near the forest.

He frantically knocked on the door, panting from running all the way there. The door opened not even a second later, Chaos in the doorway. "Mahad?" he asked, quickly noticing how the other mage was acting. "I-I need inside... p-please, M-Mwt..." Mahad said quietly, shaking a bit. Chaos quickly ushered the lavender-haired male inside and after several minutes had him sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hands.

"What were you thinking Mahad!? You know entering your Feral state is our equivalent of entering heat! Why were you out in the town!?" Chaos asked sternly. Mahad looked at the cup in his hands, his armor and staff sitting nearby. "I-I needed more parchment and ink..." he said, hearing Chaos sigh. The black-haired mage sat next to his fellow mage. "Mahad, you could've easily asked your student or myself to get those for you... we just don't want to see you forced into mating with someone who isn't your chosen mate..." he said, frowning.

"I know Mwt... I'm sorry..." Mahad said, sighing. Chaos gently brushed some hair behind Mahad's ear, softly smiling. "There's no need to apologize... BUT, you will need to find your mate soon, or else your Feral state could become unbearable..." said Chaos, frowning. "I know... I think it was my mate who triggered my Feral state in the first place..." said Mahad, tightening his grip on his cup of tea.

"Hmm... that would explain why your Feral state is active in the first place..." said Chaos thoughtfully. Mahad nodded, taking a deep breath. "I am not ready to mate yet..." he said, looking over when Chaos gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Just take your time Mahad..." he said, smiling softly.

Meanwhile, in the human world, Yugi was trying to figure out what was wrong with his Dark Magician card. _I know something is wrong with Dark Magician! But what could it be!? _He asked himself, frowning. He was concerned for the mage, and he wanted to make sure the spellcaster was alright. Even if it took all of his focus away from other things, he would figure out what was wrong with his favorite card no matter what.

**Done! That was fun to write! Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	3. Remembering

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Mating Season! This chapter will give us a little backstory to Mahad's Feral State. It won't show anything graphic or anything, but it will give a clear picture about how his Feral State was back in Ancient Egypt. And yes, there will be some Headdressshipping in this chappy, mainly because I love the ship and it ties into my headcanon of Kaiba and DM's relationship spanning all those millennia. Hope y'all are ok with it!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing, Headdressshipping (this chapter and any flashbacks only)**

Mahad sighed as he returned to his home, shutting the door before leaning his back against it and sliding down to the floor. It wasn't very often that he found himself afraid of something, but that was exactly what he was feeling at the moment. He was afraid to go out again, fearing Arkana would find him and force him to mate with him. The lavender-haired male shuddered slightly, though he knew something none of the others did: He had already had a mate, a long time ago.

The mage closed his eyes, remembering when he and his first mate had first come together:

"_Mahad!? Where are you!?" shouted Atem, looking around for his older brother/guardian. The apprentice magician and priest-in-training had vanished seemingly without a trace, leaving the young prince and many others to wonder where he had gone. "Easy Atem, we'll find him..." said Aknamkanon, kneeling beside his youngest. "B-But Yt! Mahad has been missing for hours! W-what if something bad has happened to him!?" asked the young prince, fear in his eyes._

"_I assure you my son, Mahad is alright... he is strong..." said the Pharaoh, standing. Atem nodded, though he was still worried about the now 16-year-old. He and much of the palace staff had noticed the older prince acting strangely the past few days, all of which has led up to the current predicament of him missing. Atem silently hoped that their cousin, Set, was having a much more successful time of finding Mahad._

_Set, meanwhile, walked down one of the corridors when he heard talking. He recognized the voice as Mahad's and quickly followed it to one of the rooms. "Mahad, there you are! We-" the chestnut-haired teen froze in place when he saw his fellow priest-in-training. Mahad's head snapped in his direction, fear on his face. His teeth were sharper and more reptile-like, his findernails now the equivalent of claws and his icy blue eyes dragon-like in their appearance._

"_Mahad?" asked Set cautiously, taking a small step forward. "S-STAY BACK!" shouted Mahad, quickly backing himself into the wall behind him. Seto paused momentarily, then cautiously approached the auburn-haired teen. "Mahad... what is happening to you? Have you gone Feral?" he asked slowly, remembering from the few Wild Ka he's seen what being Feral is like. Mahad said nothing, trying to push himself against the wall more._

"_Mahad-" "D-Don't touch me! I-I don't want to hurt you!" said Mahad. Set frowned, then remembered what he had overheard about Ka who enter their "Feral" states. He looked at Mahad, then very gently took the prince's hands. Mahad looked at him in shock, stunned by the kindness in the other teen's cerulean eyes. "Mahad... I'll be your mate..." Set said, smiling softly. Mahad was too stunned to say anything, then gulped._

"_I-I..." he started, shaking slightly. "I overheard Father and your Master talking about when Ka enter their "Feral" states... I don't mind, really..." said Set, watching his fellow priest-in-training. Mahad stared at him for a moment, then lurched forward and hugged him tightly, still shaking. Set slowly hugged him back. "It's ok... you don't have to go through this alone..."_

Mahad opened his eyes and sighed again. His first mate had been his and Atem's own cousin, Set. The other priest, despite their bickering and jabs at each other, had always been there when the mage needed him most. However, Set has been dead for 5,000 years, leaving Mahad to need to find a new mate now that his Feral side was starting to show again.

Mahad growled and slammed his fist into the wall, ignoring any pain he felt from the impact. He wasn't ready to find a new mate, and he certainly did not want to be forced into mating either. He figured he could wait out his Feral state, though deep down he knew that it wasn't like a regular heat that animals experienced. His Feral side would eventually take over completely and force him to hunt down the one he was meant to mate with, and he didn't know who that person would be.

He slowly got up and headed to the kitchen, grabbing his tea kettle. Tea always helped calm him, and he knew this time would be no different. As he waited for the water to boil he thought about what could have triggered his Feral state coming back out. He knew it had something to do with the human realm; after all, his Feral side had not acted up until he sensed his Master bump into someone in that realm. A low growl escaped him. _I will find my mate... whoever they are..._

**Done! Just a little backstory into Mahad's Feral side :3.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	4. History

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Mating Season! We've spent the last couple of chapters in the duel monster realm, so how about we jumo back to the human realm and see what's up with Kaiba and them? Sounds like fun!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing, Headdressshipping (any flashbacks only)**

Kaiba sighed as he typed on his laptop. He was working on a new design for the Duel Disk when he hears a knock at the door. "Come in..." he said, turning his attention to the door as it opened. His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at who entered his office. "What do you want Ishizu? I'm busy..." he said, frowning at the woman before him. "Seto Kaiba, I came to speak with about something very important..." she said calmly.

"Make it quick... As I said, I'm very busy..." said the brunette, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Seto Kaiba, my Millennium Necklace has shown me a vision... one I feel is extremely important..." Ishizu said. "And what does that have to do with you being here?" asked Kaiba coldly. "Kaiba, the vision was of your past and-" she paused as he stood up. "Look, I'm not saying I won't believe you, but I don't have time for stories..." he said, closing his laptop and going to leave the room.

"Mahad would not approve of such way of thinking, Priest Set..." Ishizu mysteriously said. The sapphire-eyed male froze just as he opened the door, his eyes wide. He remembered full well what he had seen when he and Yugi's group had gone back in time to help the Pharaoh, including when he saw his past self and the priest Mahad. "What the hell does Mahad have to do with any of this?" he asked, turning back to face her. "Believe me Seto Kaiba... this is a story you will want to sit down for..." she said.

Kaiba sneered slightly, but walked back over to his desk and sat back down, gesturing her to do the same. "Now then... what is it you came to tell me?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Kaiba, my Millennium Necklace showed me a vision of the past... are you aware that your past self was in a relationship with his fellow priest?" she asked, the expression on her face showing she was serious. "And how does that affect me?" asked Kaiba, frowning.

"You are aware that the past has repeated itself once already while the Pharaoh was here... who is to say it will not do so again?" Ishizu responds. Kaiba again stood up. "Look, I doubt it will... Mahad does not have a reincarnation like Yugi or myself... Besides, fate doesn't control every aspect of my life..." he said, once again picking up his laptop and heading for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up my brother from school..." he said, leaving.

Kaiba left the building and walked to the nearby middle school*. He had decided that just because he himself no longer went to school doesn't mean his brother had to do the same. Mokuba was of course in the second to last grade of the school, so it wouldn't be long before he moved to Domino High School, which was located further in the city. He couldn't help but smile as the school let out almost as soon as he got there, Mokuba running out to meet him.

"Hey Seto!" the raven-haired male said, smiling as he reached him. "Hello Mokuba... have a good day at school?" asked the brunette as they began walking. Mokuba nodded. "There's this big project coming up where we have to do a presentation on our favorite Duel Monsters!" he said, grinning. "Oh? Have you decided what Duel Monster you're going to do your presentation on?" asked Kaiba, chuckling. Mokuba sighed and shook his head.

"No... there's so many that I like, it's so hard to choose!" he said, frowning. "I'm sure you'll figure it out... you've got plenty of time..." said Kaiba as they were met at the corner by their limo and got in. "So, how was your day Seto?" asked Mokuba, setting his bookbag beside him. "Same old... though Ishizu decided to visit me before I left..." the CEO said, crossing his arms. "Really? What for?" asked Mokuba.

"Nonsense about the past repeating itself... the same type of stuff she spouted back during the Battle City Tournament..." answered Kaiba, looking through his cellphone. "Oh... well, did she say what exactly was going to be repeated?" Mokuba asked, tilting his head. "She brought up the fact that my previous incarnation was in a relationship with the priest named Mahad... I told her it wouldn't happen since Mahad wasn't reincarnated..." said Kaiba, not realizing exactly what that meant.

Mokuba, however, did realize. "Um, Seto... didn't Mahad become the Dark Magician?" he quietly asked, watching as his older brother let the information sink in. "... Mokuba, Duel Monsters cannot come into our world without the use of the projectors on Duel Disks... so even with that being the case I seriously doubt history is going to repeat itself this time..." Kaiba replied as they reached their home, the brunette getting out and heading inside.

Mokuba watched him, then followed. "Why do I get the feeling this is more complicated than he thinks it is?" he asked himself, heading inside.

**DONE!**

*** - I couldn't find any real info on what age Mokuba is in the anime. The closest I found was a website saying he was 13, so that's the age I went with in my story.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	5. Meeting

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Mating Season! I think this chapter we'll check on Yugi and the gang, then check back in with Dark Magician. That sound good? Hope so!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing, Headdressshipping (any flashbacks only)**

Yugi sighed, looking at his Dark Magician card. He was worried about the mage, as his Millennium Puzzle allowed him to sense something was very wrong with his most faithful card. _There must be someone who knows what's going on..._ he thought to himself, frowning. However, he couldn't think of anyone who knew the ins and outs of the Duel Monster realm, so he had no way of knowing what was going on.

"Hey Yug!" shouted a voice, Yugi looking to see Joey running over to him. "Oh, hey Joey..." he said, turning to face him better. "Still worried about the Dark Magician?" asked the blonde, noticing the look on the shorter male's face. Yugi nodded. "I just don't understand what's wrong with him... I was having a friendly duel with Bakura the other day and Dark Magician didn't even manifest when I tried to summon him..." he said, looking back down at the card in his hand.

"Really!? That ain't right..." said Joey, frowning. "Should we talk to Pegasus about it?" he asked. Yugi shook his head. "Pegasus may have invented the modern version of Duel Monsters, but he doesn't know everything about how they act outside of duels..." stated Yugi, frowning. "Damn, that's right... so what do we do?" asked the honey-eyed male, crossing his arms. "I don't know... I just wish I knew more about Duel Monsters so we could help Dark Magician..." said Yugi, putting the card away.

"I know Yug... maybe Dark Magician will come to us!" the blonde said, smiling. Yugi couldn't help but smile back. As unlikely as the suggestion was, he appreciated Joey trying to cheer him up. "Maybe... we can only hope... come on, let's go meet up with the others..." said Yugi, Joey nodding and following him to where they were supposed to meet with their friends.

Meanwhile, Mahad was having a hard time keeping his Feral side under control. He had become prone to violent outbursts, the walls of his room covered in scratches and a couple of holes as he tried to hold himself back. He was currently curled up in the middle of his floor in his pants and a black undershirt he wore under his robes, panting. He growled loudly, digging his nails into his arms as he silently cursed his Feral side.

_Ra dammit! I can't keep this up! I need to find my mate! _He thought to himself, grabbing his staff and quickly opening a portal to the human world. He rushed through and kneeled as he entered an alley and the portal closed. He growled and slowly stood, using his magic to give him more human-like clothes in the form of an amethyst purple tanktop, jeans, and boots. He then hides his staff with more magic and walks out of the alley, looking around.

_My mate is here... I can sense it... _he thought, looking around a bit more before heading in a random direction. He knew he was going to get strange looks because of his appearance, but at the moment he didn't care. All he cared about was finding his mate and ending the heat he was in. He paused at the fountain, knowing from the past duels his master had been in that he was somewhere in the center of the city. The city was huge, so he knew it would take a while to find his mate.

He began wandering, searching for any sign of the one he was meant to mate with. He growled as he searched, having no luck at first. Suddenly he felt his Feral side's instincts kick in and he followed them, allowing them to lead him in another random direction. He froze as he soon caught a strange scent, growling slightly. _My mate... I can smell their scent! They're close! _He quickened his pace slightly, gasping when he suddenly runs into someone and falls backwards.

"Hey, are you ok!?" asked a voice, clearly worried. He looked up and froze as his icy eyes connected with the sapphire ones of none other than Seto Kaiba himself. "Are you ok!? Seto and I were heading out to eat and you just came out of nowhere!" said Mokuba, his eyes wide. "I... I am fine... f-forgive me..." the mage said, rubbing and shaking his head. Kaiba held out a hand to him, which he gratefully took.

"You seem familiar... have we met before?" asked the brunette, narrowing his eyes slightly as he helped the lavender-haired male up. Mahad, not wanting to give himself away, quickly thought of an excuse. "I don't believe so... though, I have been told I bear a great resemblance to the Dark Magician... I'm Mahō... I'm new to the area..." he said as calmly as he could. "Well, in that case I'm Mokuba Kaiba, and this is my big brother Seto!" said the onyx-haired male, smiling.

Mahad nodded, then instantly caught the scent again, only this time it was much stronger. "Do you have a place to stay?" asked Kaiba, crossing his arms. Mahad shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. "Then you can stay with us! We have plenty of rooms!" said Mokuba. "T-That's very kind of you..." said Mahad, shakily smiling. "Come on! We'll get something to eat and then lead you to our place!" said Mokuba, running ahead as the two older males followed.

Mahad stole a glance at Kaiba as the scent nearly overwhelmed him. It was almost as if it was coming from- _HIM... Seto Kaiba is my mate! But I cannot let him know who I am yet and I cannot force myself onto him... I must wait..._

**DONE! So Mahad has found his mate! However, it's still going to be a while before anything actually happens between them.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	6. Backstory

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Mating Season! A little heads up for you guys: I might be taking more time to get chapters out. I love how the story is going right now, but I've decided to try and work on the upcoming chapters more. That means that I may not get chapters out as much as I am. I also need to take a slight break between chapters. I do hope that's ok. Anyways, let's jump into this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing, Headdressshipping (any flashbacks only)**

Mahad was hesitant when entering the Kaiba manor. It wasn't because he didn't trust the Kaiba; it was more because he didn't trust himself. Staying under the same roof would make it hard for him to not give into his Feral side, but he was determined to keep at least SOME self-control. He sighed as he followed Mokuba, who was leading him down one of the manor's many halls to one of the many guest rooms they had. He couldn't help but smile at how excited the younger Kaiba was.

"This will be your room Mahō!" said Mokuba, opening the door they came to. Mahad entered and looked around, finding it amusing how the room he was begin given had lavender wallpaper and gold trim on white furniture. "Thank you, I appreciate it..." he said, turning back to Mokuba. The raven-haired male nodded and then ran off, most likely to help his brother or find something to do. Mahad sighed and sat on the bed, thinking about his next move.

_I need to keep my Feral side under control for as long as I possibly can... I can't have then discover who I really am... Not yet... _he thought, frowning. He began to think of ways to fit into the human world so nobody gets suspicious of him. The first thing he thought of was a backstory, such as where he was from and why he was in Domino in the first place. He also figured he should make his own deck, to make his story seem more legitimate.

He began pouring over what kind of backstory to give himself and what kind of deck to make, trying to not use ideas that would make it too obvious about who he really was. He knew he would tell everyone he was from Egypt, eventually settling on Cairo as his hometown. It was a big enough city that almost nobody would know who he was, so it would be believable enough. He also decided he would make an Egyptian themed deck, thinking that if anyone asked he could tell them it's to remind him of his home. It wouldn't really be a lie, now would it?

After a couple of hours he manages to come up with what he thinks is a convincing backstory for himself. "Alright, let me go over it to make sure it sounds believable... My name is Mahō Heka*... I come from Cairo, Egypt and am 22 years old... I am a very, VERY distant relative of Yugi Muto... well, that part might be questionable but if I'm a distant enough relative they should let it slide... hmm..." he thought out loud to himself, trying to sound convincing.

He jumped slightly when he heard knocking as the guest room's door, quickly composing himself as he walked over and opened it to find Roland on the other side. "Mr. Kaiba has asked to come tell you that dinner is ready..." he said. "Ah, t-thank you... I-I'll be down in a moment..." Mahad said, smiling sheepishly. He breathed a sigh of relief when Roland left, then took a deep breath and headed downstairs to join the brothers for dinner.

Dinner for the most part was quiet... until Kaiba decided to start asking questions. "So... Mahō, was it? Where exactly are you from?" the brunette asked, narrowing his eyes slightly. Mahad stiffened slightly, but quickly recovered. "I'm from Cairo, Egypt..." he said calmly, smiling. "I see... and are you a duelist?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms. "Yes, I am... or, I was... I lost my deck before I moved to Domino City... I was hoping I could find some Egyptian themed cards to build a new deck to remember my home country by..." Mahad answered smoothly.

"I'm sure we can find some! Right Seto!?" asked Mokuba, smiling. Kaiba nodded. "I would be surprised if Pegasus didn't make cards based off of Egypt... I'll see what I can do about finding some for you..." he said. "Oh, you don't have to... I'm sure I can find them on my own-" Mahad was cut off by the brunette. "Just leave it to me and my team... you're new to Domino, so take the time to relax and settle in..." Kaiba said, his sapphire eyes locking with Mahad's icy ones. Mahad simply nodded.

After dinner Mahad went back to his room, closing the door and flopping onto the bed. He swore in Egyptian and buried his face in the pillows. "Why? Why does he have to be my mate!? It's so hard to stay in control around him!" he growled, his physical changes returning as his Feral side attempted to come out again. "J-Just a little while longer... I-I can last a little while longer... I will not force him... I can't..." Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, dreaming about a certain sapphire-eyed brunette.

**DOOOOOOOOOONEE! That was fun!**

***Heka- An important older god of Egypt and patron god of magic and medicine. Just felt it made sense.**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	7. New Deck

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Mating Season! Little update: Each of these chapters will take longer than usual. Since this is more of an actual story and not just drabbles I want to spend more time on each chapter. My other story, 50 Nobleshipping One-Shots, will be updated quicker as those are just short and sweet chapters. Hope y'all understand!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing, Headdressshipping (any flashbacks only)**

Mahad woke up to knocking on his door. He groaned and slowly got up, answering it to find Mokuba. "Ah, good morning Mokuba..." he said, rubbing one of his eyes. "Morning Mahō! Seto managed to find a shop that had some Egyptian themed cards and we're heading there to go get them!" the raven-haired male said. "Oh? Alright, just let me get ready and I'll join you..." Mahad said, smiling. That was pretty quick, considering they had only talked about the topic last night.

_Had Kaiba stayed up late searching for Egyptian themed cards for me? _Mahad asked himself, frowning. The brunette didn't really have to do such a thing if that was the case. Mahad felt his heart flutter in his chest, but tried to keep his calm. Perhaps Kaiba only did it to make him feel more comfortable in the human realm. That had to be the only explanation. After all, in Kaiba's head they had only just met yesterday, so no sort of feelings could be between them.

After getting dressed and making sure he was all set he left his room and joined Mokuba and Kaiba in the main entry way. "Ready to go?" asked Kaiba, Mahad nodding in response. Kaiba nodded in return and led the way out of the manor and to the limo that was waiting for them. Mahad gets in first, followed by Kaiba and then Mokuba. "Don't worry about paying for your cards... I've already settled payment with the seller..." said Kaiba as the limo began to move.

Mahad looked at him in shock. "Mr. Kaiba, you didn't have to-" Kaiba raised his hand, signalling him not to continue. "Please, what I paid for them is nothing to me... besides, a duelist is nothing without their deck, and I want to see just how good of a duelist you really are..." said the brunette, glancing at him. Mahad nodded but said nothing. He knew a bit about dueling from watching his master duel, but he couldn't help but wonder would if it would be enough to convince Kaiba.

Soon enough the limo pulls up to a card shop and they get out, heading inside. Kaiba leads Mokuba and Mahad up to the counter, where a man was standing. "I'm here for the cards I inquired about last night..." said Kaiba, crossing his arms. The worker nodded and went into the back room to supposedly get the cards. As he did that Mokuba and Mahad looked at other things in the shop, from figurines to other cards.

After a couple of minutes the worker came back out and handed Kaiba what appeared to be a full deck of cards. The brunette nodded at him and turned, handing the deck to Mahad. "There you are, an Egyptian themed deck..." he said as the mage took it. Mahad looked down at the deck and began looking through it, seeing many cards that fit the Egyptian look perfectly, smiling as he also saw several cat-based ones.

"These are perfect! They remind me so much of home!" Mahad said, looking at Kaiba and Mokuba. "Good, then we picked out the right cards..." said Kaiba, crossing his arms as his sapphire eyes locked with Mahad's icy ones, forcing Mahad to use all of his strength to keep his Feral side in check. "Come, since you're still new to Domino we'll show you around..." the brunette said, leading the way out of the store.

Mahad nodded and followed with Mokuba. "So, what kinds of things do you do here in Domino?" asked the mage as they walked. "Well... we can start with Kaibaland!" said Mokuba, grinning. "Kaiba... land?" asked the lavender-haired male, tilting his head. He already knew all about the theme park Kaiba had made, but he feigned ignorance so they wouldn't get suspicious. "Yeah! It's a theme park my brother made! It's really cool!" said Mokuba excitedly.

"Can you show me?" asked Mahad, smiling. Mokuba looked at his brother eagerly. "Hmm... I suppose... Here, take this badge... it'll allow you to get on any ride and game for free, and since only I can give these out it'll let others know that you know me personally..." said Kaiba, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a park pass before handing it to Mahad. "Oh! T-thank you, that's kind of you..." he said, gently taking it from the brunette.

Mokuba grinned widely and grabbed Mahad's hand. "Come on Mahō! Let's go!" he said, beginning to run in the direction of the theme park with the mage in tow. Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle slightly, then his face turned serious. _I'm not dumb, I know exactly who you are Mah__ō__... For now though, until I figure out why you are really here, I'll feign ignorance for your benefit... Mahad the Dark Magician..._

**O.O KAIBA KNOWS!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


	8. First Slip

**Hey y'all! Welcome back to Mating Season! As y'all know, I've been taking small breaks in between chapter as to not get burned out and to better think over my chapter. So each chapter will be coming out slower than before. Hope y'all don't mind that!**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and it's characters belong to Takahashi Kazuki-sama. I only own the plot of the fanfic.**

**Warnings: Eventual Scornshipping (Kaiba x Dark Magician), lemon in later chapters, Alpha/Omega dynamics for Duel Monsters (semi-Omegaverse), swearing, Headdressshipping (any flashbacks only)**

Mahad laughed as they left the theme park. He had to admit, it was fun and he had a great time. They certainly hadn't had things like Kaibaland back in Ancient Egypt, and he felt that they probably should have had something at least similar. He took a sip from the drink Mokuba had helped him get, remembering Mokuba had called it a smoothie. He had chosen a flavor of orange and dragon fruit, and he had to admit, it tasted wonderful.

"Mahō, when we get back to the manor may I speak with you in private?" asked Kaiba. Mahad hesitated, but only for a second. "O-Oh, I don't see why not..." he said, though inside he was panicking. _Nonononononononono! If we're alone my Feral side might take over! This is a bad idea! _He thought to himself. However, he didn't want to ruin his chances with the elder Kaiba brother so he decided it would just be best to meet him in private.

Once back at the manor Kaiba led the mage to his personal office, closing the door behind them. "Alright, enough with the charade... I know who you are... Mahad..." the brunette said bluntly. Mahad immediately began panicking internally. "I-I don't know-" Kaiba immediately cuts him off. "I'm not stupid... I recognized you the minute you arrived... I didn't say anything because of Mokuba... but now, I want you to explain why you're here..." he demanded, walking over to the lavender-haired male.

Mahad instinctively took a step back, which did not go unnoticed by the slightly taller male. "I-I want to explain... b-but I can't..." the mage said, avoiding eye contact. "Why not?" asked Kaiba, quickly grabbing Mahad's arm so the mage couldn't step away again. "R-Release me! Y-you wouldn't understand!" the Egyptian said, his eyes widening. "And how would I not understand? You've been acting strangely since you got here..." said Kaiba, sneering.

Mahad struggled against the brunette, trying to get away. He could feel his Feral side trying to take over, desperately fighting against it. "Release me Seto Kaiba!" he said, sneering. "Not until you tell me why you're here!" the sapphire-eyed male responded. Mahad growled and, without thinking, grabs Kaiba by the front of his coat and pulls him forward, mashing their lips together. Kaiba's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, unsure how to react.

After a couple of minutes Mahad pulled away, his eyes dragon-like. He immediately pulls away from the slightly taller male. "I-I can't-!" He pushes past Kaiba and leaves the office, rushing to his room. Kaiba stood there in shock, slowly bringing a hand to his lips. _Did he just... kiss me? _He asked himself, slowly registering what had just occurred.

Mahad, meanwhile, ran into his room and slammed the door shut, locking it before collapsing to the floor. He was shaking and allowed his Feral side to come out, growling as his nails grew into claws and such. _STUPID STUPID STUPID! HOW COULD I BE SO FUCKING STUPID!? DAMN MY FERAL SIDE! DAMN BEING AN OMEGA! _He thought, curling up against the door. He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to lose even the smallest bit of control in front of the brunette.

He froze when he heard footsteps approaching the room, wincing as they stopped and someone knocked on the door. "Mahad, come on out..." said the voice of Kaiba. It wasn't commanding or strict, which was surprising. "I-I can't! Please, j-just leave me be for now!" the mage said, trying to calm himself down. "Mahad, I just want to talk..." said the brunette, trying the handle. "Mahad, unlock the door..."

"No! P-Please, just go away!" Mahad said, biting his lip. He wanted to tell Kaiba everything, but he couldn't bring himself to, not yet anyways. "... Alright, fine... but I won't stop checking in on you until you decide you want to talk..." Kaiba said, turning from the door. Mahad listened as he heard the sapphire-eyed male walk away, then very slowly allowed himself to calm down. He sighed, brushing his hair from his face. _Now what do I do?_

**DONE! Phew! Sorry it took so long with this chapter guys! I've been trying to take my time on it and will be doing the same with future chapters so I don't burn myself out. Hope y'all understand!**

**Please R&R!**

**Until next time, Icy is out!**


End file.
